The primary aim of this study was to explore the feasibility of conducting a larger study investigating the efficacy of acupuncture on symptom distress and quality of life in individuals with HIV-infection. Results: Recruitment procedures revealed that many interested potential participants who were well enough to work, but symptomatic with HIV infection were unable to enroll in the project due to the time frame commitments of treatments twice per week for a three week period. The instruments were easily understood by the participants in this setting, and were sensitive to changes in participants' status subsequent to treatment differences. There were no negative incidents in response to the acupuncture. Pooled data for the participants who completed the midpoint and end of study data collection showed trends towards significance. Changes in the FAHI (Functional Assessment of HIV Infection Scale Version 3) physical well being scores and the BSI (Brief Symptom Inventory) somatic complaint scores were consistent with symptom improvement, which was also seen in the scores for the HIV-SL (HIV-Symptom list). Pooled data on change of mean number of symptoms indicated a decrease from a baseline of 14, to midpoint measure of 8(p<.05), and an exit mean of 6.5 symptoms (p<.05). Conclusions: The instruments and intervention were appropriate for use with our population, although the treatment schedule was unrealistically demanding for much of our client population. Preliminary data from small number of participants showed trends toward improvement in symptoms and quality of life. A Phase Two study will be conducted to refine the interventions dose (frequency of treatments), in preparation for conducting a large randomized clinical trial.